


Teaparty I

by FreeSneezes4Every1



Series: Teaparty [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Embarrassed Shiro (Voltron), Embarrassment, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Male Sneezing, Sick!Shiro, Sickfic, Sneezing, caretaker!keith, kink related, sneezy Shiro, snz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeSneezes4Every1/pseuds/FreeSneezes4Every1
Summary: Shiro catches a sneezy cold and Keith is there to take care of him.





	Teaparty I

„ _YASHOOO_!“

„Bless you, Shiro.“

The older boy sniffed and took the handkerchief Keith offered him. He blew his nose loudly cringing at the wet sound of it. “Sorry.”

His brother shrugged, “Don’t worry about it. Are you up for some of this altean tea? It seemed to help you with your congestion yesterday.”

“You know, it’ll make me sneeze.”

“You’re sick, Shiro, you won’t get around a little sneezing.”, Keith knew how much his older brother hated his sneeze. It was loud and messy in marked contrast to the almost kitten like sounds he made. That was why Shiro was hiding in his room ever since he’d come down with this cold and Keith was the only one allowed to enter. After all, he’d grown up with his obnoxious sneezing.

“I know.”, he sighed feeling sneezy again, already. “ _Hih YISHOOOO_!”

“Come on, I’ll get you some tea.”, he patted his blanket covered knee and stood up, “Do you need anything else?”

Shiro shook his head, “Thank you, Keith.”, he appreciated what his brother was doing for him. Especially since he knew Keith wasn’t much of a care taker, not like Lance or Hunk were, at least.

“No problem.”

When Keith came back with a huge steaming cup of tea, he could already hear Shiro sneezing from afar. He smiled. Poor Shiro. He was so embarrassed by this cold. Personally, Keith couldn’t understand what his brother found fault with his sneezes. Sure, they were pretty loud and powerful but at least nobody cooed at them or called them cute. He would give everything to sneeze like that.

“ _Hah hahhh HAH YISHOOO! ESHOO! HA YASHOOO!_ ”, Shiro was in the middle of a sneezing fit when he _entered._

“Shiro? You okay?”, his brother didn’t look too well with his eyes all bleary and watering. Each sneeze threw him forward and bent him in a half. He had cupped his hands in front of his mouth trying to keep the mess in check. “I- _Heh YEASHOO_!”, he tried to answer but was interrupted by another sneeze.

Sighing, Keith put the tea down and strode over to get the older one a tissue. “Here.”, he pressed it to his twitching nose and petted his hair awkwardly as Shiro sneezed again and then blew his nose.

“Thank you.”, he croaked.

“You sound awful. Drink your tea.” Keith ordered shaking his head.

But as soon as Shiro breathed in the steam, his nostrils began to flare again. “ _HEH_!”, he drew in a sharp breath helplessly feeling the sneeze overcoming him. He wanted to cover his nose but altean tea cups were much bigger than usual one’s so that one had to hold them with both hands. “ _Heh hehhhh_!”, he tried to hold back but couldn’t. Inevitably, his eyelids fluttered shut.

Fortunately, Keith had grasped the situation quickly and pressed a tissue in front of his running nose just in time.

“ _HERASHHHH_! _HIH YISHOOO_!”, he sneezed fiercely into the tissue Keith was holding in front of his face. He couldn’t even begin to describe how much this embarrassed him. If this was anyone but Keith, he would have probably died of embarrassment by now. He tried to pull away but his brother wouldn’t let him.

“Blow.”, Keith ordered.

“ _HAH YASHAAA_!”

“Otherwise the sneezing won’t stop.”

Shiro tried to sigh but it came out as a gurgling sound. He could already feel another tickle in his nose that threatened to overwhelm him, so he did what his brother had told him. “I hate this tea.”, he murmured blushing.

“But it’s good for you.”, Keith said getting rid off the tissue.

“Have you always been that bossy?”

“I only behave like you when I am sick.”

Shiro wanted to protest, to tell Keith that he wasn’t like this when he was ill but the further he thought about it, the more he had to admit that maybe, just maybe Keith was right. He huffed and put his robotic arm under the cup so he could hold it with one hand. He kept the tissues close while he continued sipping on the tea. It was some kind of remedy for colds alteans used. Unfortunately, it made one sneeze almost constantly.

“ _Hih SHOOO_!”, he sneezed as soon as he took a sip, “ _YERSHOOO_!” His nose was bright red by now because of all the sneezing and blowing. He was thinking about asking Keith to leave since the sneezing probably wasn’t going to stop any time soon and he didn’t want to embarrass himself even further. Then again, he found comfort in his little brother’s present and after all he’d already let him help to blow his nose. More awkwardness wasn’t possible.

Shiro decided to get over with the drinking as quick as possible. He didn’t want to stop every few seconds to sneeze. He gulped down the rest of the hot fluid as fast as he could.

“Shiro! Are you crazy? That stuff is hot!”, Keith exclaimed.

“Ye _hhh_ -yes, I _heh_ know. _Hih_!”, Maybe this hadn’t been a good idea. Shiro could feel his eyelids flutter shut. This was going to be a big one. His mouth hang open in a pre-sneeze expression as his breathing hitched uncontrollable.

Keith sighed heavily having already expected this. Usually, his brother was a responsible adult, not so when he was sick. “Let me guess, you’re going to sneeze?”

Shiro nodded cupping his hands in front of his mouth and nose. “ _Hih HeSHEEH_!”, the first one was very wet and powerful. He quickly grabbed a hankie holding it in front of his face. “ _YESHOOOO_! _HERASHOOO_! _HERUSHUUHHH_!”, he barely got in a breath between, “ _YUSHOOO_!” God, did he feel dizzy! “ _HEHTUSHHH_! _HIH HEHH HETCHAHH_!”, he tried to straighten up but each sneeze threw him forward again. “ _YISHAAAH_! _HATISHAHHH_! _YESHEEEH_! _HUSHUUU_! _HEH_!”, the last one seemed to be stuck. Tears were running down his face as he scrunched up his nose helplessly to get out the annoying tickle. He could only imagine how stupid he had to look right now. “ _Hehhh ehh HIH HARASHOOOOH_!”

“Geez, Shiro! Bless you.”, his brother looked at him worriedly.

Exhausted, Shiro let himself fall back into the pillows. He kept the hankie pressed tightly against his nose and blew. When he was finally done, he wiped away the tears and sniffed wetly. “I’m not feeling so good.”

“I know.”, Keith sat down onto the bed next to the taller boy. He laid his hand upon Shiro’s forehead feeling for a fever. “You’re a little warm. Is there anything I can do to help you?”

Shiro shook his head no closing his eyes. Keith sighed adjusting the pillows. “Come on, lay down properly.”, he said pulling the blanket higher.

When Shiro slid down further beneath the covers, Keith fully climbed into the bed and laid down next to him. He pulled his older brother closer to pet his hair.

“You shouldn’t come too close. I’m cautious.”

“Do you think I’d care?”, Keith huffed.

Shiro smiled burying his face into Keith’s chest. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Of course. You’re my brother.”

“ _HIH YIHH ISHOOO_!”, he sneezed into his Shirt. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. You should try to get some sleep.”

“Okay.” While Keith kept stroking his hair, Shiro closed his again and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. When he woke up the next morning, he already felt much better.

Keith on the other hand- “ _Ish_! _Hih ehh Eshiii_! _Hishiew_! _Ikshh_!”

“Well, at least I get to make up for it by taking care of you now.”, Shiro smiled tucking him into bed, “I’m going to get you some tea.”

Keith only groaned as an answer.


End file.
